Racing game devices allowing an individual's own virtual vehicle and vehicles operated by other players to move and to compete with each other in a virtual space are widely known. In such racing game devices, in general, moving objects such as vehicles are allowed to move on courses set in a virtual space, and they compete with each other on order of finishing or on distances covered within a predetermined time limit. A plurality of courses are set in the virtual space and players can select a desired course, but when the moving objects are allowed to move just on set courses, there is a possibility that the players may lose interest.
In recent years, racing game devices having ingenious courses have been proposed in which obstacles are provided on a course or a vehicle is allowed to move on a course separate from the original course. For example, a game device has been proposed in which an event, for example, allowing a cat to run onto a course, is generated, and in accordance with the response of an operator with regard to the event, a moving object (such as a vehicle) is allowed to move onto another route from a diverging point of the course (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-204967). A racing game is provided that allows a moving object to move in a virtual space in which an imaginary vehicle that allows a special area to be generated is used as a moving object in order to produce a race. In the racing game, a moving object generates a special area, and under that condition another moving object enters the special area to perform a special operation, thereby allowing the moving object to move onto a different course from the prearranged course or courses, such as a course constructed over the top of a normal course (See, for example, WO07/029,811).